tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Samson
Samson *'Number': 15 *'Builder': Neilson & Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1867 Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. Bio Samson first came to Sodor when he brought across a shipment of dinosaur models from the Mainland, to the Earl's estate at Ulfstead Castle. However, he got lost on the way and had to spend the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He did not make it to the estate until the next morning. He remained on the island to help out with the construction of the Earl's Dinosaur Park's. While helping with constructions, he and Harvey both teased Millie, only to get a shock when she tricked them into believing a volcano model was about to erupt. He was asked to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry, but after some teasing from the other engines about the time he got lost, he became so determined to not make another error, that he took Gordon's express coaches to the quarry by mistake. He was also put on scrap duty with Harvey, but got so carried away that he chose to scrap a postman's bicycle, a bus stop sign, and the Fat Controller's car, believing they were scrap. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he briefly helped out with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. Persona Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He rarely asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. Basis Samson is based on an 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Livery Samson is painted green-grey with red lining. He has gold name and number plates. Appearances Television series * Season 18 - Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service, Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * Season 19 - The Truth About Toby (cameo) Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) Magazine stories * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Robert Wilfort (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Carlos del Campo (Latin America) Trivia * Samson is named after the current railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Samson on his DAA Management Page. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Minis (hero, classic and creature) Gallery File:MarionandtheDinosaurs67.png|Samson with Sir Robert Norramby File:SamsonatYourService1.png File:SamsonatYourService3.png|Samson arrives on Sodor File:SamsonatYourService22.png|Samson at Maron File:SamsonatYourService76.png|Samson with Skarloey File:SamsonatYourService96.png|Samson with Gordon's express coaches File:SamsonatYourService105.png|Samson at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:SamsonSentforScrap21.png File:SamsonSentforScrap38.png|Samson's wheels File:SamsonSentforScrap85.png|Samson's funnel File:SamsonSentforScrap100.png|Samson with Scruff File:MillieandtheVolcano15.png|Samson and Harvey File:MillieandtheVolcano55.png File:MillieandtheVolcano63.png|Samson with Millie File:MillieandtheVolcano78.png SamsonSentforScrap92.png|Samson with Harvey and Reg File:Samson.png File:Head-OnSamsonPromo.png|Head-on promo of Samson File:Samsompromo1.png File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|A promo for Dinos and Discoveries featuring Samson File:SamsonDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Dinos and Discoveries Promo File:Samson'sBasis.jpg|Samson's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySamsonPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySamsonSecondPrototype.jpg|Second Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySamson.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayprototypeSamson.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlaySamson.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSamson.jpg|TrackMaster File:MinisClassicSamson.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroSamson.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisCreatureSamson.png|Minis (Creature) See also * Category:Images of Samson Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Visiting Engines